¿Qué diferencia el amor de la amistad?
by lentejoncita
Summary: Hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas, otras que sí. Pero que la respuesta sea correcta es otra cosa. Femslash


**Resumen: **Hay preguntas que no tienen respuestas, otras que sí. Pero que la respuesta sea correcta es otra cosa.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes pertenecen a la CBS, para la cual me encantaría trabajar y así poder cambiar el rumbo que toman.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M, femslash**  
>Spoilers:<strong> Tercera temporada 3x19

**Notas:** Segundo fic de The Good Wife. Segundo femslash. Sí, soy una maniática de las escenas eróticas y siempre creo que no las reflejo bien. Es muy de agradecer un review, sé que hay pocos fics en español, por eso mismo. Los reviews son bien recibidos para animar al autor a seguir escribiendo. Espero que lo disfrutes :)

**¿Qué diferencia al amor de la amistad?**

Todas las historias tienen un comienzo, y casi siempre ese principio no está a la altura de lo que será la historia, habitualmente las pequeñas cosas son las que llevan a las grandes consecuencias. Todo esto comenzó con una conversación sobre Alicia y Will. Kalinda y Alicia estaban sentadas en la barra de un bar frente a un par de chupitos de tequila. No había tensión, tampoco comodidad. Todavía estaban en fase de prueba, y la conversación no fluía como antes, pero después de unos tragos todo parecía más sencillo, como si de algún modo fueran capaces de volver a lo que habían sido, a lo que nunca volverían a ser.

Tras el tercer tequila Alicia se sintió suficientemente desinhibida como para contarle a Kalinda cómo había sucedido la no-ruptura con Will. El hecho de contar lo que había vivido, cómo se había sentido y las razones que la llevaron a ello, fue como quitarse el peso de veinte sacos de harina que llevaba a la espalda desde el mismo día en que todo aquello empezó. Lo cierto es que Kalinda no habló mucho, no es que hiciese falta. En realidad, había poco que decir.

Tras unos segundos en silencio en los que ambas estaban asimilando la historia, Alicia soltó la cuestión que lo cambiaría todo:

-¿Qué diferencia al amor de la amistad? – dijo en voz alta, no preguntándole a Kalinda, no preguntándoselo a sí misma, sino al universo.

Ninguna de las dos dijo una palabra. Ambas perdieron las miradas, esquivando sus propios pensamientos y evitando miradas audaces que pudieran desenmascararlas. De pronto, una servilleta o el vaso vació de tequila se convirtieron en los objetos más interesantes que jamás hubiesen observado.

Y el estruendoso silencio dio la contestación a una pregunta que no esperaba respuesta. Pero que la encontraría…

Kalinda: 

_Lo que diferencia al amor de la amistad es que el amor sabes cuándo empieza y cuándo acaba, la amistad no. _

O eso había pensando ella siempre. En una relación sentimental es sencillo determinar su comienzo y su final, aunque ella no era precisamente una experta en mantenerlas, la experiencia de los demás y la que había vivido desde el lado siempre esquivo de ésta, le habían dado esa certeza. Una certeza que empezó a diluirse tras la pregunta de Alicia.

No es que Kalinda fuese el tipo de persona que se para a pensar en este tipo de preguntas trascendentales, pero desde el momento en que la abogada lanzó la pregunta, la respuesta no paraba de rebotar una y otra vez en su día a día contra su amistad con Alicia.

Por la mañana nada más llegar al despacho lo primero que hacían sus ojos era buscar a Alicia, y por primera vez se preguntaba ¿por qué? Aun que tuviese que estar en cuatro casos a la vez, y sin manos para abarcar todo, siempre cogía sus casos ¿Dónde estaba el límite cuando ponía su trabajo por delante del de todos los demás? Y si no, después del trabajo. El hecho de estar impaciente por que llegase la noche en que pudiesen salir a tomar unas copas, cuando no sabía si las cosas estaban demasiado tensas para preguntar y esperaba a que ella se lo propusiese ¿Había algún sentido oculto detrás de ello? ¿Estaba su inconsciente jugando con ella? No, ella era Kalinda Sharma, ni su inconsciente se atrevería contra ella.

Kalinda no era una experta en el amor, pero, ciertamente, tampoco lo era en la amistad. Al fin y al cabo, sus relaciones no habían sido lo que se podía llamar exitosas, ni tampoco sus amistades. Su amistad, en singular. ¿Quién era ella para decidir cuál era la línea que los separaba?

Aún así, su mente no paraba de recordarle que Alicia y ella tuvieron un final, y ahora un nuevo comienzo.

Alicia: 

_Lo que diferencia al amor de la amistad es el sexo. _

O eso es lo que ella había pensado siempre. Hasta que la gran pregunta había sido incluida como un componente más del aire que respiraba cada día. Una pregunta que a pesar de no encontrar respuesta, despertaba cada vez más inquietud. Si lo que diferenciaba el amor de la amistad era el sexo, ¿ella había estado enamorada de Will? A pesar de que quería creer en su tradicional afirmación, sabía que en realidad no lo había estado. Y de pronto comenzó a darse cuenta que el sexo es algo que se puede dar de muchas maneras, no sólo con lo puramente físico. En formas que la amistad también adopta.

De pronto, la incógnita que ella había lanzado sin ninguna prudencia al universo le respondía con soberbia. Comenzó a darse cuenta que sus ojos iban más allá al admirar las nuevas botas de la detective, que sin quererlo, ni evitarlo, se detenían en el espacio que quedaba a la vista entre éstas y el comienzo de sus cortísimas faldas. Se descubría perdida en la forma de la boca de Kalinda cuando formaba palabras carentes de sentido para sus oídos, pero insinuantes para su piel. Y, deshonrosamente, su subconsciente le invitaba a perderse en el cuerpo de su _amiga_.

Pero lo peor del sexo que no es físico, es que tiene la urgencia de cruzar de plano para poder serlo. Es entonces es cuando la amistad se complica.

_¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Kalinda agitada mientras cogía el aire después del apasionado beso de la abogada. La misma, que ahora le estaba desabotonando la blusa con ansia. _

_Alicia levantó la mirada de sus pechos y fijó sus ojos en la oscuridad de los de la investigadora. Volvió a besarla. Esta vez sin dudas, con un calor que su cuerpo había relegado al pasado, con una necesidad que nunca antes había tenido. La aprisionó contra la pared, no iba a dejarla escapar. _

_La falta de aliento hacía trabajar a sus cuerpos a marchas forzadas. El subir y bajar de sus pechos al unísono era el único alivio que les quedaba, aunque se sumaba a la tortura de sus senos acariciándose sin control, condenándolas al placer. Las manos de la abogada se habían anidado debajo de la falta de Kalinda, quien oponía cada vez menos resistencia y se ofrecía gustosa. _

_-¡Alicia!- gritó para interrumpirla cuando besaba su cuello. Los penetrantes ojos de la investigadora escrutaron con cautela el rostro más pálido de la abogada. – Somos... ¿amigas? – No pretendía que fuese una pregunta, quería confirmarlo. Decir que los amigos no hacen esto, bueno ella sí. Pero Alicia no. Pero ni siquiera ella tenía clara la respuesta. _

_-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con esto? – preguntó con sorna antes de dejar que su mano se adentrase con determinación dentro de la ropa interior de Kalinda. El cielo empezaba a abrirse, y ambas deseaban entrar en él. A partir de ahí no hubo más preguntas. _

Alicia y Kalinda: 

_Las dos estaban equivocadas. _

Las dos mujeres yacían en la cama envueltas en las sábanas mirando al techo, de nuevo evitando miradas, otra vez esquivando a la incomodidad. O tal vez, simplemente estaban en búsqueda de la respuesta a la cuestión que las había arrastrado hasta esta nueva situación. Tal vez era su sino, cuando llegaban a un punto de mayor conexión algo debía interponerse entre ellas y hacerlas retroceder. En este caso, ellas mismas.

Después de veinte minutos de silencio, sin ningún movimiento por parte de ninguna, Kalinda se armó de valentía y se atrevió a pronunciar las primeras palabras: -No crees… que ¿deberíamos hablar? – De nuevo preguntas al universo que no iban dirigidas a nadie. Así que, nadie contestó. Finalmente Kalinda se giró hacia su compañera de cama y vio que tenía los ojos cerrados. _No puede estar dormida_.

-Alicia…- susurró.

-No estoy dormida. –confirmó la abogada abriendo sólo un ojo que le permitió descubrir el rostro color todavía sonrosado de la otra mujer justo a su lado.

-¿Somos… amigas?- preguntó Kalinda con una voz tentativa, preocupada, casi como una niña que sabe que puede ser regañada.

-¿Y por qué no íbamos a serlo? – Alicia se giró en la cama enfrentando a la mujer y forzando una media sonrisa. Kalinda correspondió poco convencida al gesto.

-¿Estamos…?- preguntó gesticulando con sus manos sin terminar la frase.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia? –preguntó de nuevo Alicia. Esta vez preguntándoselo a Kalinda y a ella misma. Y ella misma se respondió besando con suavidad a la joven en los labios.

Kalinda le devolvió el beso y lo hizo más largo y provocador. Mordió el labio de Alicia haciéndola reír y riendo también ella en la boca de la otra mujer.

-Ninguna.- susurró antes de volver a comenzar.


End file.
